Trials of the Fire Lord The Black and White Flames
by lightningpelt
Summary: The young Fire Lord finds himself up against many enemies,both internal and external. When a rebel group,the Black Flame,kidnap Mai to flush Zuko out,how will he find the inner strength to rescue her? Can he face a bold enemy...and protect those he loves?
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N) Hi! This is my first Avatar fanfic. In fact, it's my first non-InuYasha fanfic. I hope I did ok with it! "Trails of the Fire Lord" is kinda my outlet when I watch Avatar, and find myself completely obsessed with Zuko or the other characters, mainly Zuko x). As the title kinda states, this is all about his problems as Fire Lord. I am Maiko and Kataang, and SokkaxSukie! I really hope you like it! =^^= **

**I do not own Avatar or any of the characters. **

"**Trails of the Fire Lord" Book 1 "The Black and White Flames" **

**Chapter 1 "Different" **

"Just go."

"But, Sir!" the guard spluttered. "H-he… His crimes! You're just letting him go??"

The young leader sighed, getting up.

"This man is innocent. Now, I'm leaving. This man is not to be kept any longer. And I want no disturbances."

"Well… a-alright, sir…" the guard began ushering everyone out of the large hall. The young leader brushed aside the heavy curtain, exciting the echoing hall. Walking to his chamber, he pulled the golden flame down from his head, letting his shaggy, dark brown hair fall down around his face.

Opening the huge door and nodding to the guards, he entered the cavernous chamber. Gazing at the giant, soft bed and feeling the deep plush carpet under his feet, the young man couldn't help thinking of all the times he had slept cold stone or the dusty ground. Even two months into his rule, he couldn't get used to this. It still unnerved him greatly. Sighing again, he went to lie down.

"Sir would you like anything?" an unwelcome servant interrupted his thoughts, making him jump.

"No."

"Should I heat your bath?" a second servant came up.

"No."

"A massage perhaps?" a third.

"No!"

"Would you like some fruit or pastries?"

"NO!" the young leader finally roared. "I just want a little peace!!"

"Then no one should enter?"

"Just keep everyone out!" the young man sighed, eyes closed, trying to control his fury.

"Yes sir!" the four voices chirped in unison; they finally left him alone.

With a growl, the young man flopped down on the huge, plush bed, kicking off the fancy shoes. One hand took to slowly messaging his forehead, and he slowly felt himself begin to relax. Then, just as he thought he was drifting into sleep, the door banged open with a thunderous noise, making the poor lord jump practically out of his skin.

"Fire Lord Zuko!"

"WHAT?!?!" he roared at the poor servant as he leaped out of his bed.

The servant, to his credit, didn't flee in the face of his Lord's rage. He flinched, but said, "Y-you have a v-visitor, sir!"

"I told you no disturbances!" Zuko yelled, furious. "I've just spent the whole morning listening to people's problems all morning, and I've had it! Whatever this is about, it can wait!"

"H-he wouldn't take n-no for an a-answer, H-highness!" the poor man objected.

Zuko, angry as he was, felt strange being referred to as "Highness." Realizing that this wasn't going to go away, he sighed, struggling to get his rising temper under control. He was Fire Lord, and that meant listening to his people. The man he had pardoned earlier would likely have been put to death for assaulting a guard, though it had been the guard who was at fault, if Zuko hadn't taken the time to listen. He had to put his own stress and exhaustion aside.

"Tell him I'll be there in a minute." The young Fire Lord relented.

"Sir, he wants to meet you here." The servant corrected. "He's waiting just outside, saying that it must be in private."

Now Zuko felt a spark of curiosity. This was… different.

"Very well." He told the man, straitening his coat but not bothering about his ruffled hair or discarded shoes.

The young servant slipped out of the room, shutting the door behind him. The young Lord stifled a yawn, realizing that he had been awake since before dawn that morning. He smiled slightly at the irony; when he and Iroh had been traveling, they would be walking for days without resting. He might not have gotten used to this life, but his body had. It certainly was… different.

The sound of the door creaking open allowed him no more time to think. Irritation flared in him, causing him to call hotly: "Make it quick; this better be important!"

"What could be more important?" came the familiar, easy voice. The door swung fully open.

"Uncle!" cried Zuko, his anger and sleepiness melting away.

Iroh came forward to wrap Zuko in a tight hug. Zuko rather awkwardly hugged him back.

"How's the Fire Lord doing?" Iroh asked, holding his nephew at arm's length and examining him.

Zuko started to reply, and then stopped realizing how much he had to tell his uncle. The last time he had seen him was at his coronation as Fire Lord. That had been two months ago.

"It's different." He said finally. "And… difficult."

Iroh nodded wisely. "A hard transition."

"Yeah." Zuko shrugged. Then, wanting to change the subject, he asked, "How's life in Ba-Sing-Se?"

Iroh grinned. "Wonderful! The tea shop is a huge success!"

"That's great, Uncle." Zuko said with a twinge of sadness. So long as the tea shop was successful, Iroh would never want to come and live at the palace.

They were then interrupted by a servant, who came rushing in, not even pausing in the doorway to his Lord's chamber. The boy, who Zuko knew to be named Ginn, skidded to a halt right in front of a very annoyed Fire Lord.

"My Lord!" he panted.

"I said NO INTERRUPTIONS!!!" Zuko yelled, his temper roaring back to life.

Ginn cringed back, bowing low at Zuko's feet. "B-b-but S-sir!" he stammered desperately. "I-it's Mai! H-her ostrich-horse was f-found mutilated in the forest, and Mai was gone!"

**(A/N) What did you (all?) think?? Did I do ok with Zuko?? Anywhos, I hope you enjoyed chapter one! Please please please review!! The more reviews I get, the faster I'll update, and the sooner you'll (all?) find out exactly what happened to Mai! **


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N) Hi all! Wow, this has been the quickest response to a story I've ever gotten! Six people reviewed the first chapter! Woot!! In this chapter, things get worse for poor Zuko. But, thank the Fates, Iroh is there to give some always-helpful wisdom! Please enjoy! **

**Many, many thanks to the people who reviewed the first chapter, NKSCF, cascadedkiwi, Kimjuni2, 4everMaiko, Lilyflower655, and SarySoda!! *glomps* Also, and extra thank you to NKSCF, who caught a few of my many spelling issues! And Lilyflower655, you've disabled your PM, so I can't reply to your reviews! So, I'll just say thanks so much here! **

**I do not own Avatar or any of the characters. **

"**Trails of the Fire Lord" Book 1 "The Black and White Flames" **

**Chapter 2 "Prediction" **

Zuko looked with distain at the ostrich-horse. His servants had insisted that he needed all this stuff. They didn't know a thing about traveling. With a growl, he tossed aside everything but the bundle of food and the thick blanket tied to the side of the animal.

"S-sir?" stammered a servant hesitantly. "Are you sure you don't need your royal bath robe?"

Zuko looked at him queerly and chose to ignore him. He focused on Mai. He could still see in his mind's eye the body of her pure white ostrich-horse being dragged into the courtyard. It had looked like it had been ripped apart by the claws of some great beast. The young Fire Lord fingered the sheath of the razor-edged double swords. It had been far too long. He hitched them over his shoulder and pulled himself onto the jet-black ostrich-horse.

"I'll be back in…" he paused, thinking, for a moment before replying, "Well, I'll be back when I find Mai."

"B-but, Sir…"

Zuko didn't wait to hear his servant's concerns. He yanked at the reins and urged his mount out of the stables.

*~*~*~*

Zuko rode until he was dusty and far past weary. Sweaty strands of hair hung in his face; he had left the solid gold flame on his pillow at the palace. When he finally stopped and slumped down, only his empty belly kept him awake long enough to start a fire and heat on of the pre-made meals. It was hours after sundown; Zuko realized how strange it felt not to end the night with a hot bath and massage. That thought, more than anything, unnerved him.

The Fire Lord spread out the thick blanket, tethered the ostrich-horse, and added more wood to the fire. It felt good and strange at the same time to lie down; it felt good and strange at the same time to lie down. It felt wonderful to lie down at all, but his body seemed to miss the ample support of his big, plush bed back at the palace. There was also a strange nostalgia connected with camping. He could just imagine that he would smell Uncle's jasmine tea and hear the steady _click click click_ of Pai-Sho tiles as sleep finally claimed him.

*~*~*~*

Zuko's instincts and reflexes caused him to jackknife off the ground, with his double blades drawn, long before his mind even realized what had woken him. His eyes flashed around the clearing, his head moving slightly to compensate for his left eye. The rustle- which had woken him –came again, and Zuko focused on that spot.

"Who's there??" he yelled. "Show yourself!!"

"You always did over react to every little thing," came the calm, familiar voice.

"Uncle!" Zuko called, straightening out of his battle stance and sheathing his swords.

Iroh appeared form out of the bushes on-foot, guiding his ostrich-horse. He tethered the beast next to Zuko's before coming over and embracing the young Lord.

"It seems twice now I've disturbed your sleep." Iroh smiled.

"What are you doing here?" Zuko asked, confused.

"Your servants seemed to think you needed this!" Iroh produced the sparkling red bath robe, with the real gold threads, and grinned.

"Rrg!" Zuko's temper flared, sending flames licking up the expensive fabric. Iroh dropped it in alarm as his nephew whirled around, stalking back over to the campfire.

Iroh approached hesitantly. "Fire Lord Zuko…"

"Don't call me that!!" Zuko roared, causing the campfire to roar to life in a pillar of flame.

Iroh sighed. "Zuko… nephew… _son_… is it not all you thought it would be?"

Zuko felt his body tremble with rage. It wasn't directed at his uncle, or even himself, it was just directed at the world. But, as he had mastered in the past two months, he suppressed the anger. He didn't feel it go away; on the contrary: it was growing harder and harder to keep his anger down. It boiled with vengeance deep inside him, just waiting to find a way out.

"I'm… fine." Zuko managed to get out between clenched teeth.

"Zuko…" Iroh put one hand on Zuko's shoulder. "Supressing your feelings will only fan the all-consuming flames of anger and unrest."

"Who's suppressing their feelings?!" Zuko snapped, once again turning the campfire into a blazing inferno. As it died down, though, it went out, for it had used all its fuel. Iroh walked over and picked up a piece of blackened wood.

"When those feelings finally burst forth, like water breaking a dam, you may find that they will consume and ravage you, body and soul."

Zuko let out a little huff of anger, and, without another word, lay back down. Iroh sighed and did the same. But, no matter how hard he tried, Zuko found that his racing thoughts and hidden fury would not let him find sleep.

**(A/N) Poor Zuko!! How did you like it?? Please tell me! I really hope you enjoyed it! Next chapter, called "I almost wish…" up soon! =^^= **


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N) Hi! Ok, I am so sorry this is so late, I usually try to update at least once a week. My friend, who I am now very mad at, pushed me into a pool while my flash drive was in my pocket. I had to re-write everything that I hadn't already published! Well, I'm really short on time right now, so I'll keep this really short. **

**Thanks so much to my reviewers: Lilyflower655, SarySoda, NKSCF, Kimjuni2, 4everMaiko! You are always appreciated! And once again thanks to NKSCF for helping edit my stuff! **

**I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender! Not my brainchild! Not mine!! Regrettably… **

"**Trails of the Fire Lord" Book 1 "The Black and White Flames" **

**Chapter 3 "I almost wish…" **

Fire Lord Zuko saddled his black mound first thing in the morning. He hadn't been able to sleep, and figured it was best to set out early. His body felt like lead. Iroh still snored on his back in the middle of the clearing. Zuko walked over and prodded him roughly with one rather sharp-toed shoe. Iroh woke with a snort.

"You should head back now." He said gruffly, half dreading being alone again. But Iroh only smiled.

"Oh, no, Zuko." He chuckled. "Someone has to watch out for the Fire Lord, and I think I'm the man for the job!"

Zuko scowled, half to hide his relief. "Then let's go! We need to find Mai as fast as possible." He pulled himself into the saddle.

*~*~*~*

For Zuko, silence was far more comfortable than any words. Iroh, on the other hand, seemed determined to start a conversation.

"Word of your success has reached even Ba Sing Se." his uncle continued conversationally. "I heard you disbanded many troops, and you already have treaties with both Water Tribes and the Earth Kingdoms."

"Yeah." Zuko grunted, not elaborating.

"And how about Mai…" Uncle Iroh sighed. "I heard you were considering asking for her hand."

"Yeah."

"So… how are things going with her? Before this whole mess, I mean."

"Fine."

"So…" Iroh leaned over and elbowed his nephew. "How far have you gotten with your queen-to-be, hmmm? Any heirs coming anytime soon?"

"Uncle!" Zuko cried, flushing pale pink, then scarlet, then beet red. "How could you ask that?!"

"Well, I got more than a one-word response, didn't I?" Iroh laughed, grinning triumphantly at his young nephew.

"Hmf." Zuko pointedly turned his mount, urging it on ahead, muttering something that sounded like "… perverted old man…"

*~*~*~*

Iroh insisted that they stop around mid-day for lunch. While Zuko much rather would have rode on till night, Iroh just wouldn't. So, more than a bit disgruntled, Zuko sat, silently fuming, his back to a tree, as Iroh seemed to take an unbelievably long time heating and eating one of the packaged meals. Zuko took to burning the individual leaves on a nearby bush. He soon lost his temper, though, and the whole bush went up in flames.

"Uncle!" Zuko threw down the unopened meal and set it on fire. "We need to go, now! Come-"

Zuko found himself cut off by a steaming cup of fragrant tea being thrust under his nose. Iroh smiled at him.

"Please, sit. I've made enough for two." Uncle Iroh smiled kindly.

Zuko found his anger evaporating in the scent of the tea. No matter how hard he tried, the fury he had worked himself into seemed to slip like sand through his fingers. With a sigh, the young Lord took the cup and sat down. Iroh put a hand on his shoulder.

They sat in silence for a few minutes. Zuko sipped the tea, feeling a deep warmth blossom in his chest, moving though him and relaxing him. He felt the walls he had meticulously built around himself begin to melt away in the sweet-smelling steam. He realized, as he gazed around the peaceful wood, that he hadn't set foot outside the palace grounds since his coronation.

"Zuko…" Iroh's gentle voice broke his thoughts, "Son… is there… anything you would like to talk about?"

For a moment, Fire Lord Zuko considered confiding in his uncle. He considered telling him about all the stresses and anxieties, all the trials and expectations, all the unsettling and angering things about being Fire Lord. How he almost wished he wasn't Fire Lord. How he almost wished he was once again a banished prince, unrestricted, not bound by responsibilities or duties, not doted on 24/7 by unwelcome servants, not expected to be perfect. How he longed, every day, to be traveling with Iroh again, just like this, and how he reflected forlornly on the fact that he had taken that for granted, even resented the time he spent like that. But only for a moment.

"No, Uncle. Everything is fine."

Iroh sighed. "Well, if you every need to talk…"

"Thank you, Uncle, but I won't" Zuko's voice was firm, despite the fact that, deep inside, he was trembling.

Iroh nodded as his nephew got up and unrestricted their two mounts. Zuko handed one set of reins to his uncle before dragging himself up into the saddle. Iroh followed suit.

"Finding Mai is the most important thing." Zuko decided aloud. "Let's go."

With a sinking heart, Iroh followed his disconsolate adopted son.

As Zuko rode, out of ear-shot of his uncle, he thought of all the unspoken words. He found himself whispering roughly, "I almost wish… I almost wish I could tell him."

(A/N) So we finally find out what's eating Zuko. Not that we couldn't guess. Anyway, I'll see you next time, which will be a lot sooner, so please review! I hope you enjoyed!


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N) Hi!! I am so sorry that this was so long in the making, but a lot of work went into this chapter! Plus my math and life in general have been getting the better of me. ^^u I'm really busy right now, but I really hope you enjoy the new chapter!! Oh, and my spell check apparently thinks that the word is guiltier, and not more guilty. I don't think so, but I trust my spell check! **

**Thanks to my reviewers: , SarySoda, 4everMaiko, NKSCF, Kimjuni2. I actually didn't get to any replies this time, just because I've been so spazy lately. Let it suffice to say here that I REALLY appreciate it!! I love you all!! And thanks to NKSCF, for catching my mistakes!! **

**Trials of the Fire Lord **

**Book 1: The Black and White Flames**

**Chapter 4: The Beginning of the Unraveling**

**I do not own Avatar or Zuko!! Or anyone in the Avatar series. **

When Zuko slumped down off the ostrich-horse that night, he was more exhausted and irritated than he could remember since he became Fire Lord. He hadn't thought that was possible some days. Without a word to his uncle, he spread out his blanket and lay down, turning his back to Iroh. He didn't have the energy to feel nostalgic this time. It didn't take long for sleep to begin to claim him.

"The night air is lovely, isn't it?"

Zuko clenched his teeth as his uncle's voice shattered his almost-sleep.

"When was the last time the Fire Lord camped out?" Iroh continued pleasantly.

"A while ago." Growled Zuko, using the shortest answer he could think of.

"Ah… there's nothing like staring up at the stars." Iroh sighed contentedly, the light of an abnormally large fire chasing away the darkness of sleep. With a growl and a flick of his wrist, Zuko doused the campfire. Iroh, unperturbed, brought it back to life.

A power struggle ensued. Zuko got more and more furious, while Iroh continued to chat idly about the night air and the sound of crickets, and Pai-sho and tea. The fire fluctuated wildly, Zuko's temper often making it flare even as he tried to force it down. Finally, losing his temper completely, he sprang off the ground. The already poorly controlled fire went roaring up, consuming trees and bushes all around the clearing. The two ostrich-horses shied away in fright as the forest around them burst into flame.

Zuko started. He couldn't remember the last time he had lost control of the flames that way. Startled, he quelled them. Iroh let out a pent up sigh.

"One day soon, Zuko, you will not only lose control of the fire, but of yourself and your emotions. Heed this, and don't try to fight your emotions. I'd like you to know that I did nothing to this fire past the first two surges. As your own anger grew, you caused the fire to rage. And when you tried to suppress it without first dealing with your own emotions, you lost control; as it will be with life.

"Shut up!" Zuko snapped. "Shut up, old man! Just let me sleep! And don't go lecturing me about my feelings! I don't have issues with my feelings!! I can HANDLE IT!!!" He whipped up his singed blanket, covering his face as he lay down.

"I'm sure you can." Iroh assured him, but the young Lord somehow doubted his adoptive father's sincerity.

Zuko found that, for the second night in a row, he couldn't sleep a wink.

*~*~*~*

Zuko's third day without sleep started rocky. Literally. Hauling himself into the saddle, he found that the world has an unnerving way of tipping and spinning when one has not gotten enough sleep. Not wanting Iroh to know how bad he felt, he urged the ostrich-horse faster than usual.

It didn't take long for Zuko's vision to start to blur. He hid that easily. When he started to black out for a heartbeat, then two, then three at a time, it became harder to keep upright in the saddle. I can do this! He snapped at himself, wrenching his wandering mind back to the road in front of him. The last conscious thought Fire Lord Zuko remembered having was one of humiliation for this apparent and debilitating weakness. And then, the lazy, disconnected thought, _I'm falling…_

*~*~*~*

When Zuko opened his eyes, he found himself staring up at glittering stars. He stifled a groan. He had started to ride at dawn. Had the whole day gone by?? He pushed himself up, though he found the dizziness disconcerting. The ground tipped wildly, and Zuko found he had to fight a feeling of nausea as he looked around.

"You took quite a fall." Zuko saw three copies of Uncle Iroh approaching. He blinked and screwed up his eyes; for a moment, they formed just one, and then separated again. Zuko groaned, lowing himself back down.

"Keep. Away." He growled, as he heard Iroh's sandals scuff up to him.

"Zuko…"

"No! Just leave me alone!"

"Fire Lord Zuko…"

With a snarl, Zuko got to his feet, ignoring his messed up vision and nausea, and mounted his ostrich-horse.

"Zuko!" Iroh called worriedly.

"I have to find Mai!" Zuko snapped. "Go back to the palace! I'll travel alone from now on!" without waiting for a response, he urged his mount away from the clearing.

As Zuko rode, his vision cleared and he began to feel better. Even though it had been involuntary, resting the entire day had given his body a reprieve. He rode on into the night without a hint of trouble. The farther he rode from the clearing- and his uncle –the guiltier he began to feel. He had ditched his uncle… again. Zuko brought his ostrich-horse to a halt in the middle of a small clearing. It was filled with tiny fire-flies. It was just the sort of thing Uncle loved to see. A sharp ache appeared in the back of his throat, and, though he didn't quite know why, Zuko dropped to his knees and began to softly cry, finally showing the pain and frustration he felt deep inside.

**(A/N) Well, nothing much to say now but… POOR ZUKO-CHAN!!! I'll try to update soon, the next chapter will be called "Humbling," for some really humbling things poor Zu-zu goes through. See you next time!! **


	5. Chapter 5 Humbling

**(A/N) Okay. There's no excuse why this is late. I honestly forgot about poor Zuko. And now I feel horrible. As penance, I promise a very quick update after this one. The next chapter is already written, it just needs to be typed. After that, though… there is one chapter that just refuses to be written! I implore my readers and reviewers: does anyone know of a web site on how to play Pai Sho?? People have said that it's a real game, but I can't find anything on it! T_T Please help! **

**Thank you to all my reviewers: NKSCF, Kimjuni2, and ! I'm a tad worried, though. My number of reviews has gone down drastically. Please talk to me; tell me if you don't like something, and I'll try to fix it! =^^=**

**I don't own Avatar TLA or Zuko. **

Bright, piercing sunlight woke Zuko. Disoriented, he found himself curled on the hard ground. Getting to his feet and stretching, the young Fire Lord looked around. The first thing he noticed was the apparent absence of his black ostrich horse.

"Oh…" Zuko covered his face with one hand. "Damn!"

So he began to trudge through the forest. It didn't take long for his body to begin to ache. It occurred to him that he really hadn't gotten much exercise since becoming Fire Lord. It was a stressful, but not physically demanding, position. It also didn't take long for his empty belly to remind him that he had lost more than his mount; he had lost his supplies.

"I can't believe this!" he yelled at no one, punching a tree so hard that he was showered with leaves. _Idiot…_ he knew that he had no one to blame but himself, but that didn't particularly help his mood. Looking down dully at his newly split knuckles, he began to push his way through the undergrowth towards the road.

Frustration and boiling anger blinded Zuko to the fact that he should have reached the trail long ago as he unwittingly pushed farther and farther into the woods. He cursed softly as thorns and other sharp things snagged his clothes. Around mid-day, he found himself on a thin game trail. Confused, he turned and began to walk down it, in the direction he thought he should be going. Still fuming at the world and grumbling to himself almost inaudibly, the young Fire Lord was caught completely by surprise when an arrow slammed into a tree about two inches from his face.

"Darn it, missed the little whelp!" came the rough voice, accompanied by several laughs.

Zuko spun to see four rough, dirty men standing on a ridge. Zuko knew instantly who they were: _bandits…_

"Hey, ain't you that little fiery feller? The Fire Lord?"

"Yeah, what about it?" Zuko growled, thanking the Fates that he kept his swords slung across his back and not on his saddle; it would have been horrible if he had lost them. He rested on hand on them now.

"Ay, and not only will ye be carrin' gold, ye'll bring a fine price! An' a pup like you'll be easy to bring down." The lead bandit grinned a crooked-toothed grin.

Zuko felt barley contained anger boil and froth inside him, bubbling to the top. His eyes grew dark and he felt his body go taught with the sudden _need_ to beat these creeps senseless. He launched himself up onto the ridge, fire super-heating the air. His swords slid through the air, snapping the man's bow. The other bandits drew swords.

With a sweep of one foot, Zuko brought down one, and then clapped his blades together behind his back, trapping a bandit's sword an inch from his back. A third man made to sheath his sword in Zuko's side, but the young Lord wrenched the man whose blade he had trapped around, sending him barreling into his companion. The last was the leader.

He ran at Zuko, who was half-blind with fury. Their blades clashed several times, but Zuko caught and twisted the man's rusty sword, sending it spiraling away. He kept slashing until the bandit was backed up against the ridge. The ragged man fell to his knees, hands clasped in front of him.

"Please," he begged, "please, spare me! Oh Great Fire Lord, spare my lowly life! 'll never rob or kill another whelp again!"

Zuko slowly came to his senses. He suddenly realized how close he had come to killing this man. Struggling to get his fury under control, he sheathed his double blades. With a shake of his head, he bounded away.

_Is what Uncle said true, about losing myself? _

*~*~*~*

Zuko found it very hard to think that he had really let his anger take hold of him. Of course, that's all he could think about. That and Uncle's words. Zuko kept walking until dawn. His thoughts travled in circles; half the time he was furious, the rest of the time he just felt helplessly frustraited.

_Mai… _he thought.

"Mai." He said aloud, just to break the silence. "I have to find Mai." And so he kept walking.

*~*~*~*

Zuko stumbled to a halt at sundown, his breathing ragged, leaning on an oak tree. He shook his head. _I don't even have any idea where she is!_ And yet, in his very bones, he knew. The Black Flame, a group that was dead set against the rule of Ozi's son and Azula's brother, had their main base only about 10 miles from where Zuko _thought_ he was. He knew, he _knew_ that that was where she was.

"Rrg!" Zuko snarled in frustration, sending the oak tree up in flames, and stumbled forward, pushing onward in what he thought was the right direction.

*~*~*~*

Mai's sweet face appeared in the young Fire Lord's mind. He smiled. No one would ever think of Mai as "sweet." No one… no one but him.

Zuko tripped, but forced his feet to keep moving. His stomach felt hollow and achy; it was almost midnight on his second day alone, and his head felt strangely light. He let out a croaking laugh.

"How am I going to rescue her?" he asked himself.

"Just fire-bend her out of there!" he answered himself.

"But the Black Flame are skilled Fire Benders, too!" he objected.

"But you're the Fire Lord! You taught the _Avatar _Fire Bending! They can't stand up to you!"

"I know, but-" Zuko stopped short, just realizing that he had been having a relatively long, involved conversation/argument with himself.

"I'm losing my mind." He grumbled, setting several ferns on fire in his annoyance.

The sound of running water reached him through the trees. His mouth felt like sand; he pushed through the undergrowth toward the sound, self-preservation kicking in. the water was cool and crisp, deep running and clean. Sitting up, Zuko decided, on a whim, to follow it. He had long given up on finding the road, but, according to his seriously flawed mental map, this stream should flow parallel to it. And, if he followed it long enough, he _had_ to find the Black Flame's base. _And Mai. _

*~*~*~*

So Zuko walked. And walked. He was too out of it to realize that the stream he was following curved and fluctuated, while the road he should be on was straight. He slept between the second and third days. His hunger became harder and harder to ignore. His guilt and regret at snapping at his uncle Iroh became sharper and sharper as his conscious thoughts began to dull. He stopped talking to himself on day three; now, on day five, he didn't think he _could _speak even if he had wanted to. His thoughts travled in uneven circles, uneven like his scuffing steps. The main one, and only cohesive thought that remained to him, was: _I am a failure… at everything… _At one point, he had gone into detail with himself, recounting every mistake he had made. But now only the first, disjointed part remained.

Finally, he crested a ridge. Panting, he trudged up it, fully expecting to see the town he was seeking. But he didn't.

"The sea…" He croaked, gazing numbly down at the blue and white torrents. "It's the sea…"

For so long he had thought he had been going _inland,_ towards that town. And now, here he was, staring out at this never-ending expanse of celestial water, framed by a bright scarlet sunset.

_Uncle… Mai… _Zuko's legs crumpled under him, but he didn't feel it. _Uncle… _

"Uncle…" he whispered roughly, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I'm such an idiot…"

**(A/N) So, was it worth the wait?? Please tell me what you thought! The more reviews I get, the faster poor, foolish, Zu-zu (who obviously has issues with his mental maps XP) will get rescued! **


	6. Chapter 6 Searching for Peace

**(A/N) I have not updated this in over a month. **

**I am so tired right now that I cannot see quite right. **

**I lack the brainpower to say anything more about this chapter. **

**Thanks to my wonderful reviewers, who, by reading over my reviews, finally guilted (which my spell check claims is not a word) me into pushing myself to get this updated! Thank you ****silenaandbeckendorf4ever, Kimjuni2, and the always-awesome NKSCF!! You guys are amazing!! Also, orangeeclipse, I left out your name the last A/N. I just realized that and I apologize profusely.**

**I do not own Avatar TLA. I also do not own a scrap of common sense when I am this tired, proved by the fact that I just put my pen in my teacup instead of my pencil holder. *-* **

**Wait, I promised a quick update in the last chapter, didn't I… T-T **

The first thing Zuko's starved, exhausted mind realized was that he should not have woken up. _Definitely _not. The second thing he comprehended was that he had lost his mind. The support for the latter was that he could smell the sweet scent of jasmine tea, and hear the snuffling of riding animals and the rhythmic _click, click, click _of Pai-Sho tiles. Also, he was covered with his own, slightly singed blanket. Groaning, he tried to push himself upright.

"Hush, Zuko," Uncle's gentle voice soothed him, and a soft hand on his shoulder kept him down.

Zuko forced his blurry eyes open. Iroh was leaning over him, smiling kindly and sympathetically.

"How…?" Zuko tried to say, but found his voice wouldn't work.

Iroh's arm came around his nephew's shoulder, helping him to sit up slightly. Dizziness took him, but he felt a warm teacup on his lips. Lying back down, the warmth still there in his chest, Zuko tried his voice again.

"How did you find me? Why are you here?"

"Well," Iroh said, and Zuko could hear the smile in his voice, "it wasn't easy! I found your ostrich-horse a good ways back to the palace, and feared the worst. So I set off! Did you know that you were going the opposite way you should have been?"

"Yeah, I kinda figured that," Zuko tried to growl, but weakness kept his voice mild.

*~*~*~*

"Are you sure you're ready to travel, Fire Lord Zuko?" Iroh asked worriedly.

"Yes, we've wasted enough time!" Zuko snapped, though he was touched by his uncle's concern. He had a bit of trouble getting up onto the ostrich-horse, scrabbling furiously but too proud to ask for help. He felt his uncle catch one of his feet and casually help him. He felt a burning annoyance and embarrassment strike him. He had spent the past week hardly able to sit up, his uncle nursing him kindly. Embarrassment and furious frustration had been his constant companions.

"Tea?" his uncle snapped Zuko out of his thoughts by thrusting the cup under his nose. With a slight scowl, Zuko accepted it and sipped at the tea, trying to calm his fury. The sleep and food, along with- though he didn't want to admit it –Iroh's kindness and care, had done wonders. Iroh put a hand on his shoulder.

"Zuko, you push yourself too hard," Iroh spoke the obvious.

"I have to!" Zuko snapped. "I'm the Fire Lord! My feelings and my needs and my body don't matter!"

Iroh shook his head. "You must not say such things, Zuko. That is where the trouble lies."

Zuko snorted, choosing not to answer but to try to keep his temper down.

"You must remember that there is a whole nation depending on you. The Fire Nation needs you to have any chance of regaining their honor. You must care for yourself in order to care for your nation." Iroh seemed determined to get his hair set on fire.

"You're. Not. Helping!" Zuko growled through his teeth, urging his mount toward the trees. Iroh came up beside him.

"I think you should let me lead," Iroh grinned at him. Zuko snarled under his breath, but let Iroh take the lead, concentrating on hiding his humiliation.

Iroh set a brisk pace through the trees. To Zuko's further humiliation, he realized just how far off the trail he had been. It took them half the day just to make their way back to it. Iroh insisted that they stop early, saying that Zuko need not push himself. Though vexed to no end, the young Lord dared not protest. His head felt strangely light, and he couldn't stop himself from swaying slightly.

Iroh took it upon himself to build a fire and head dinner, leaving Zuko with nothing to do. He was more than a bit cross that, though it was still light out, he was forced to rest. Iroh's cheerful whistling set his nerves on edge, and, by the time his uncle came over with dinner, the poor Fire Lord was about to snap with irritation.

"How about a nice game of Pai-sho?" Iroh asked pleasantly. "I got a beautiful folding board from the palace and have been dying to play on it."

Zuko sniffed crossly, and wolfed the rice before laying down without another word. The last thing he felt like doing was talking. So, of course, Iroh decided that that was exactly what he needed to do.

"The air is lovely tonight, isn't it? The stars are beautiful… do you think it might rain? I think that there is just a hint of rain on the wind… it's been so long since we've gotten a rainstorm…"

Zuko grit his teeth, trying to block out his uncle's voice. But to no avail.

"Wasn't the whole point of stopping early that you thought that I needed to sleep??" he finally asked in exasperation, sitting up and making his head throb.

Iroh's smile grew, and Zuko swore that he was enjoying this. "Oh, no, Fire Lord Zuko. "Sleep" and "rest" are two different things. Rest is relaxing conversation, tea, and pleasant activities. _That _is why we stopped early."

Zuko snorted in exasperation. _Tricky old…_ "I don't care how you play with your words."

Iroh held up the bag of Pai-sho tiles again, shaking them invitingly. "Come now, Zuko. A nephew of mine, turning down a challenge?"

Zuko raised one eyebrow. He had realized, by now, that he would get no peace until he appeased his uncle. "If I play one game, will you let me sleep?"

Iroh's lively old eyes sparked. "Of course," he tossed the velvet pouch across to Zuko. "Your move."

Unbeknownst to Zuko, the peace that he sought could not be achieved in sleep. As he looked to pacify his uncle, at some point, this motive seemed to drop away.

**(A/N) Don't we all just love Iroh? Also, Zuko has been kind of a static character so far, but we shall see some development there very soon… New policy: reviews = hints at what's to come!! So please tell me what you think!! I promise a much quicker update this time, perhaps even later on in the week! I know exactly where the story is going now, so expect quick updates! …Unless life gets in the way… =^^=**


	7. Chapter 7 Namesake

**(A/N) I'm BAAAAAACK! Yay for me! No, really, I am out for the summer, but my vacation hasn't actually started yet. We are moving. Even though it's just to another condo in the same complex, where we're already sort of living, it's gonna be hard and time consuming. **

**Anywhos, this might get in the way of updates, but they'll still be a lot more frequent. **

**So, about this chapter: it gave me hell. I wrote it once, read it over… and chucked it in the garbage can. I've never actually crumpled anything up before, but I did. Then, I proceeded to re-write it, revise that, revise that again, scrap the whole thing, re-write it, and then revise that. This is the result. So, wish me luck! **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter: Kimjuni2, and NKSCF.** **Also, I have to thank both of them again for voicing their support when I posted that update! Thanks a million, guys! *glomps* **

**I do not own Zuko or Iroh. I do own my own OCs who appear in this chapter. Their names have no significance, except for one. **

Five days later, Zuko and Iroh arrived in the small town of Koware ta. It was a small collection of poor, dusty families that harbored the Black Flame out of fear. Zuko waited, getting more and more annoyed by the minute, at the edge of the woods. Iroh had gone into the town with his velvet pouch of Pi-Sho tiles, to find the Koware ta branch of the Order of the White Lotus. Even with such ragged, torn clothes and dirty hair, Zuko's face was known across the world as the Fire Lord. Even if he looked like a beggar, every man knew, like those bandits, the price the Black Flame would pay for his head. And this town was full of desperate people, who would sell him to feet their children. He would be an easy target, too. He would never be able to fight people like that.

When Iroh reappeared, Zuko's first reaction was dread. There were several people clustered around him, enough to make Zuko skittish. But, as he watched them approach, he saw that Iroh was chatting cheerfully with a young woman heavy with child. Iroh was carrying a small boy, too. In fact, there were about half a dozen children, two to every one adult, including Iroh. Still, Zuko didn't reveal himself until Iroh called for him.

"Everyone," Iroh called warmly, capturing everyone's attention. He motioned to a very fidgety Zuko. "This is Fire Lord Zuko. Fire Lord Zuko, this is the White Flame, a small group committed to the freeing of Koware ta. This lovely young woman-"the pregnant one "-is Clarisse. She is the head of the White Flame, and a member of the Order of the White Lotus." Iroh continued to introduce the six children: Ting, Lee-Song, Shanna, the girls, and the boys, Night and Sanlo. The sixth child was an infant boy, who also belonged to Clarisse, an orphan of her sister. Her sister had died in child-birth, and named the little child with her last breath.

"Zuko," Clarisse told him, offering him the boy to hold, as she turned to comfort another child. "She named him Zuko. 'Because he will give us back our honor as Fire Benders,' she said, 'and this is the greatest honor I can give him in return.'"

Zuko took the little dark-haired boy reverently and a bit awkwardly. He had never held a baby before. But as he stared down at his namesake, and met his innocent blue eyes, he had never felt so proud and honored. This was something truly special.

Clarisse's father, Jeth, the only other adult in the group, came up to Zuko, who still held the tiny baby.

"He was born on your coronation day, you know," Jeth informed him. "Quite an honor there."

"More than I thought possible," Zuko managed to get out around the lump in his throat.

"Zuko!" Iroh called.

"Could you… uh…" Zuko made a helpless gesture.

"Give the boy here," Jeth laughed softly.

"Zuko!" the call came again, more insistent.

"Who're ya calling?" Jeth called back with a laugh. "The Fire Lord or the baby?"

"I need my _nephew_ to help me with this!" Iroh replied, sounding uncharacteristically testy.

Zuko, a bit awkwardly, handed the baby to Jeth and hurried to see what his uncle wanted. When he got there, he had to stifle a laugh so abruptly that it came out as a snort.

Iroh stood in the make-shift kitchen, soaking wet. Ting and Shanna were running around after a butterfly, and it was obvious what had caused poor Uncle to spill the fresh tea all over himself. Zuko silently bushed the kids out, reflecting that, usually, it would be _him _with tea all over himself and _Iroh_ usurping the children away before Zuko lost it and scared the poor whelps. For some odd reason, Zuko found this absolutely hilarious.

Later that night, Zuko watched as Clarisse tucked all the children in. they lay on the ground, as they probably did every night, and had every night of their lives. He thought about the bed back at the palace, and the food, and everything else that he took for granted every day now. _Did I forget when _I _had to sleep in the dust, and struggle for everything?_

Clarisse noticed him watching, and turned. She smiled, just a bit sadly, and then lay down herself.

As Zuko lay down to sleep himself, it finally hit him:

_I'm not doing this just for Mai anymore. _

**(A/N) Well, what did you guys think? Happy with it? Did it suck as much as that first draft I chucked in the trash can? **

**Next chapter is ubber cute! I'll have it up in a day or two, kay? Please review! **


	8. Chapter 8 Fire Bending

**(A/N) I'm actually really happy with this chapter! I hope you all like it! It's better, at least, than the last one! **

**I have to put up an OOC warning for this chapter, but it's just some character developments, nothing too extreme. **

**Thanks, as always, to my reviewers: NKSCF and Kimjuni2! **

**I do not own anything except my characters! That means that I don't own Zuko or Iroh, or any ideas from Avatar tla. **

Zuko slept soundly that night, though he was woken very early in the morning by a pair of small hands touching his face, and, suddenly, a pair of small feet on his lower back as some child leaped off him.

"Wha…?" he sat up abruptly, startled and slightly in pain. The kids took one look at his ruffled hair, flushed face and disoriented expression before they burst out laughing. Zuko found himself smiling.

"You know what happens when you get the Fire Lord mad?" he asked playfully. The children glanced at each other, smiling. "He's gonna get you!" Zuko lunged playfully after the children as they shrieked with joy at the prospect of a game. Zuko scrambled after them, on his hands and knees, even though it occurred to him how ridiculously undignified he must have looked.

Suddenly, a child- he thought the boy, Night –barreled into him from the side. Off-balance, he lurched, and the other kids leaped on top of him, dragging him down. Zuko scuffled with the children, feeling strangely… not himself. But no matter how strange it felt, he felt… _happy_.

"My, my, Fire Lord Zuko, you're up early this morning."

Zuko froze, feeling hot embarrassment creep over him. he scrambled to his feet, briskly brushing dust off his torn, filthy clothes. I child- perhaps Lee-Song –still clung to his back, but he didn't bother to get her off as he stood, trying to be dignified, before his uncle.

"Uncle!" he said sharply, flicking his head to get a clump of dusty, greasy brown hair out of his eye. "W-what do you need?"

Just then, the little girl on his back scrambled up, poking her head up above Zuko's head.

"Hi, Iroh!" she squeaked, waving wildly. Zuko hid his face with one hand.

"Hello, Lee-Song," Iroh bowed politely and smiled. His twinkling eyes met Zuko's. "Zuko, constant dignity is over-rated." Then, he walked away.

"Lord Zuko!" called Clarisse, around mid-day.

The title didn't set Zuko off like it had at the palace. They called him "Lord" or "Fire Lord" to tell whether they were talking to him or the baby, and to show respect.

"What is it?" he asked, turning away from Night, who he had been showing his swords.

Clarisse smiled, and the young Lord noticed a sleepy-eyed baby Zuko in her arms. "The children have something they would like to show the Fire Lord."

Zuko felt a prickle of curiosity. At Clarisse's call, every child gathered around her. Zuko and Iroh took a seat on a large bolder.

"Honored Fire Lord Zuko," Clarisse began formally, dipping her head and opening her arms, "these children, even without a proper instructor, have tried to uphold the ancient techniques of Fire Bending. They would like to show you what they have accomplished."

Zuko felt his eyes widen with surprise. This was the last thing he had expected. All the children, from Shanna, about nine, to Lee-Song, who couldn't have been more than three, took their places before him. Then, they began their routine.

Zuko watched in growing amazement as the children summoned and controlled fire. Night and Ting even preformed a mock sparing routine. They seemed the most naturally talented, while Shjanna was quick and agile, but not so suited to the ways of fire. They flipped and ran and worked in perfect harmony with one another; it was obvious they had worked very hard on this.

When they finished, Iroh and Zuko clapped. The children beamed, overjoyed at being able to show this to someone, especially the Fire Lord. They bowed, and then leaped up and down for joy.

Zuko found Clarisse by the wood pile later that night. She had baby Zuko in her arms.

"Um… Clarisse?"

"What is it, Zuko?" she asked, not bothering with his title.

"Well… um… earlier, with the Fire Bending…" Zuko was still unsure how to phrase what was on his mind.

"What is it?" she asked again. "You can speak your mind to me, you know. Little Zuko is too small to repeat anything."

The young Lord smiled, suddenly feeling more relaxed. "Well, I've been thinking… when you said they didn't have a teacher, I started thinking about all the things these children don't have, so… I thought that… maybe… after I'm done here… you and the children could come back and live at the palace." Seeing the shock on her face, Zuko continued quickly. "They'll have a good life, and teachers. Food and shelter and a way to develop their talents."

He waited for her response in silence, realizing how strange and out of character this offer must seem.

"Are you… sure?" she finally asked.

"Of course!"

"But… but how can I leave this town, and the people I've pledged to free?" she asked mournfully.

"That's my business here!" Zuko said quickly. "The Black Flame will soon be no more."

She looked up at him, her eyes glittering. "Then yes. of course. I would be a fool not to except such an offer, for the children."

"Wonderful!" Zuko found himself genuinely happy at the prospect.

**(A/N) I hate writer's block… but I'm fairly happy with how this came out! What do you think? Please send a review! I will not tell you when I'll put up the next chapter, because it will probably be later than whenever I say. ^^ Still, it will hopefully be soon. **


	9. Chapter 9 The Black Flame

**(A/N) Okay, I have big, big new: I have finished writing this story! The bad news is that its handwritten, not typed, so it'll still take a little while, a few days maybe. Still, things will move a lot quicker, and it should be wrapped up in about a week! Yay! There are going to be 16 chapters altogether! **

**Thanks much to my reviewers:****Kimjuni2, and NKSCF! Thanks for sticking with me, guys! **

**I do not own Zuko or Iroh or Avatar. I do, however, own a Zuko plush. *looks over at Zuko and squeals* **

The next morning, the White Flame headed back into town, saying that people would notice their absence. Zuko watched them leave with a strange feeling, unable to shake the weird premonition that something big was about to happen.

"You've taken quite a liking to those children, ay?" Iroh asked, smiling.

Zuko felt his mood darken, his mind returning to Mai and her imprisonment. He gave a noncommittal grunt by way of reply.

"While I was in town, I saw something that might interest you," Iroh continued conversationally. "There's a prison, underground, hidden from the people."

Zuko's head shot up. "What?"

"I thought that, perhaps, we could-"

"Show me!" Zuko demanded, several flames appearing in the air.

"Now Zuko… don't lose your head…" Iroh tried unsuccessfully to calm the young Lord down.

"But _Mai _might be there!" Zuko made a sweeping gesture with one hand, lighting the trees along the edge of the clearing. "I've neglected my duties to her for long enough! She may be tortured! She may be in pain! She may be… she may be…"

Iroh held up a hand to stop Zuko's quickly developing tirade. The crackling fire Zuko had lit in his fury continued to rage, quickly consuming the forest. Iroh quelled it with a sigh.

"Zuko… I will show you, but you must promise not to lose your temper."

"Come on!" Zuko snapped, not promising anything.

With a heavy sigh, Iroh followed.

"Here it is." Iroh motioned to the cliff face.

"I don't see anything!" Zuko objected.

"Look," Uncle Iroh went to the very base of the cliff, motioning to a small, metal grate.

Zuko knelt and peered down the grate. He saw a long corridor, with a man marching up and down it. The man wore a bright red jacket with a black flame on the back, the opposite of a normal guard uniform. _The Black Flame._

Without a word to his uncle, the young Lord took off along the cliff edge. About every five feet, there was another grate. When he came to a cave, he swerved into it. He thought that, perhaps, he would find more grates, but deeper into the prison. A glint of light caught his eye, and he skidded to a halt. Iroh followed, more slowly, coming up behind him.

Zuko brushed dust away from the small grate, his hand trembling slightly. The clang of metal deep below startled him as he knelt down to peer in. what he saw took his breath away: _Mai. _

She was chained to the wall, her hands high above her head. She was actually hanging, unable to sit or lie down, only hand or stand. No, he corrected himself, she couldn't stand either. Her feet were chained to the floor in a way that made that impossible. She looked thin and haggard; he could see where a whip had lashed dozens of times, slicing her expensive dress to ribbons and making long, angry red lines along her pale, flawless skin.

The clang Zuko had heard was the opening of a big, barred door. A man approached Mai; Zuko immediately recognized him as Ginn, the young guard who had first told him of Mai's disappearance. A small growl formed, and Zuko wanted nothing more than to get down there and wipe the smug grim off Ginn's face and to hug Mai until the painful defiance melted away. But he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Let's go, Zuko."

"How can you ask me to do that?" Zuko whisper-yelled, rounding on his uncle.

"We will come back, but we can't just go charging in unprepared." Uncle was calm.

"But… but… NO!" Zuko couldn't believe what his uncle was saying. "I can't just leave her!"

"Fire Lord Zuko," Iroh said sternly, making Zuko twitch. "We will come back at sundown. But we must prepare."

Zuko paused, he could see his uncle's point, sure, but…

"Sundown," he finally growled. "That's it. Then I'm coming back."

Iroh nodded. "That's all I can ask."

Zuko fidgeted and twitched, pacing restlessly. By about an hour before sundown, there wasn't a plant around the clearing that hadn't been seared by Zuko's frustration. He couldn't get the image of Mai and Ginn out of his head. Her wounds… and his look. He had looked like he was enjoying this more than anything in the world.

Zuko didn't see how his uncle could sit there, calmly plotting and sipping tea. Zuko felt as though his whole body was wound tighter than a spring, and his stomach roller with nervous tension. When the shape burst through the trees, he would have jumped clean out of his skin, had the new-comer not barreled straight into him.

Leaping to his feet and summoning a jet of flame, the young Lord glared down at the intruder, only to soften when he saw who it was. Little Shanna sat, head down and panting, where they had both sprawled. Zuko knelt down to help her up, but started violently when he took a closer look at the child.

Shanna's dress was torn and burned, blood welling around several wounds. One of her shoulder blades cut though her skin and muscle. Half her face and neck- he side he hadn't seen at first –was red and swollen, white liquid and red blood seeping from it. The skin had been burned clean off. Zuko's mind flashed to his own scar, and he relived the horror and pain of it all again.

She was vibrating and panting furiously, tears mixing with the fluids on her face. For the millionth time, Zuko thanked the Fates for Iroh. His uncle moved forward with the little box of medical supplies. Iroh cradled her, careful not to brush her injuries. To both of their surprises, Shanna pushed him away.

"M-mother…" she gasped, "… and the others… t-they… the B-black Flame came… s-she told me to r-run… as fast as I could… p-please help them! Please! T-the Black Flame… took them!"

"She ran all the way here?" Iroh asked, shocked.

Zuko lost it. He snapped. Clarisse and Jeth… and little baby Zuko.

"Uncle!" he said sharply. "Stay with her! I'll be back!"

"But Zuko…"

"No!" Zuko glared at his uncle. "As Fire Lord, I am _ordering _you to stay wither!"

He didn't wait for a response. He was long gone, tearing a path though the trees toward the Black Flame's prison.

**(A/N) I am too tired to say anything here. See you next time! Please review, tell me what you thought! **


	10. Chapter 10 Chains and Crimes

**(A/N) It is three o'clock in the morning. **

**Mai appears! Finally! I have slight issues with her character (on which I blame the fact that she hasn't been in this story until now) so tell me if I did okay!**

**I hope the length of this chap makes up for the lateness of this chap. **

**Thanks to my ever-loyal reviewers: Kimjuni2 and NKSCF! You guys really make my day! **

**I do not own Avatar! **

When Zuko came to the cliff-face, he wrenched up the first grate he came to. Leaping down into the corridor, he was immediately spotted. In an instant, through, the three guards who had closed in one him were down, and he was racing down the hall toward Mai's cell. The adrenalin, the _liquid fire_ that ran in his veins made his whole body dance and roll with the hat. He was in control.

A shrill alarm split the air. There were suddenly dozens of guards filling the hall, pressing in, each of them eager for the glory of bringing down the hated Fire Lord Zuko. Zuko drew his blades, clashing with sometimes three of them at a time. They were decent Firebenders, but untrained in the ways of blades. Soon they were scrambling back, calling desperately for reinforcements.

The young Fire Lord pressed steadily on down the hallway. After what seemed like an eternity, he reached what he knew was the right hallway. There were two swordsmen there, and Zuko found himself looking forward to the fight. One charged, swinging a thin, deadly katana. Zuko parried the sword with his right blade, jabbing the man in side with his left. With a slash of his left sword, he unleashed a web of fire, burning the second man as he tried to sneak around behind him. Zuko slashed out again with the right blade, wrenching the sword out of the man's hand and ramming his stomach with the left sword's hilt. With the last two guards gone, Zuko rushed down the corridor. He skidded to a halt in front of a large gate.

Mai was currently engaged in picking the last of the locks on her restraints. She barely glanced up at Zuko.

"Took you long enough," she said dully, but Zuko picked up what no other person would: the hints of both a smile and tears in her voice.

Zuko used a powerful flame to melt the iron bars. He stepped through, helping with the last lock. Then, he hugged her. He hugged Mai tightly, holding her as though she were the most important thing in the entire world. And, at that moment, and forever to him, she was. He felt the definition of her bones and the wounds from countless whippings, and absolutely hated himself for making her wait, and hated the people who had done this to her.

The last thought reminded Zuko of his other duty: Clarisse and the children. _And Ginn, _he thought._ I'm going to skin him alive. _

"Mai," he murmured, still reveling in her presence, "there are a few people I need to free."

"The I have to come with you," she replied simply.

"No, I'll take you back to Uncle, first."

Mai looked at him, the serine expression on her face contrasting sharply with the fiery one on his. She reached up, one finger trailing along the edge of his face. a shiver ran up Zuko's spine.

"My place is with you, Fire Lord Zuko, no matter how long you make me wait.

Zuko felt a sharp ache in the back of his throat. He crushed Mai to his chest once more, whispering, "How did I get so lucky?" Then, he released all but her hand, leading her out of the cell.

"Did you see," he paused, sending a guard flying, "a group of children?"

Mai looked at him a bit queerly. "Brats…? No…"

Zuko bit back a defense of the White Flame; he could think of no braver Firebenders than the small children he was now racing to save. Releasing Mai's hand for a moment, he pinned a guard against the wall, one sword pressed to the man's throat.

"Where are they?" he growled, making the man cringe. "A man, a pregnant woman, three children, and two babies. Where are they?"

"D-down the hall, take a-a right, third r-room on the l-left! You can't miss it!"

Zuko let the man slump to the ground, rubbing his neck; Zuko grabbed Mai's hand once more.

"Zuko… kids?" Mai asked, confused. "You hate the annoying brats." Once again, Zuko's finely trained ears, used to picking out the minor tones in her steady voice, caught the emotion behind the words: hope? He shook his head._ How strange…_

He had no more time to contemplate Mai's tone. He twisted down the hall, sliding to a halt in front of the third cell on the left.

"Fire Lord Zuko!" Jeth's voice was full of relief.

"Zuko! Fire Lord Zuko!" three voices cheered in unison, all three children running up to the bars.

"Stand back!" Zuko ordered. The children, knowing what was coming, backed up to the opposite end of the cell. Zuko preceded to, very carefully, melt the bars.

As soon as he stopped, the children rushed him, and he was forced to let go of Mai's hand, lest she be dragged down into the dust, too. The kids looked, for all the world, like puppies greeting their master, all demanding his attention. He felt a spark of annoyance, but not at the children. It was just the fact that Mai was watching this. Feeling the need to maintain some semblance of dignity, he stood, brushing the little ones off.

"Zuko…?" Mai began, sounding confused.

"Who's this lady?" Lee-Song asked bluntly, in the way of children, looking up and pointing at Mai.

Zuko, though night was still clinging to his back like a little monkey, walked over and gave Mai a side-hug; Night moved obligingly, now hanging off his side.

"This is Lady Mai, she's my girlfriend."

Ting pulled at Mai's tattered skirt. "Miss, were you captured by the Black Flame, too?"

Zuko felt the need to further explain. "Mai, these children are the White Flame. Jeth and Clarisse…"

That was when it finally hit him.

Clarisse wasn't here.

"Jeth, where's Clarisse?" he demanded, his heart plummeting.

Jeth shambled to the front of the cell, holding baby Sanlo. "They took her. They took her, and baby Zuko."

Mai's face grew more confused, while Zuko's darkened. He turned to Mai.

"Can you get Jeth and the kids out?"

"Yes, but Zuko…"

"Good, I'll catch up in a minute."

"Zuko… Zuko!"

But he was already gone, calling over his shoulder, "Jeth, explain everything to her! Uncle and Shana are in the same clearing!"

Zuko 'convinced' another guard to tell him where Ginn's chamber was. The young Fire Lord wasted no time. Sprinting around a corner, he kicked in the grand doors that marked Ginn's door.

"Ginn!" Zuko twirled his swords, summoning a whip of fire.

What he saw was shocking. A grand bed, as nice as his own, stood in the center; a banner of the Fire Nation hung above it. Around, though, was a section of carpet. And lining that carpet was a row of grinning, human skulls. Ginn stepped on, and shattered, one of these skulls now. He wore royal robes, royal-looking especially in comparison to the Fire Lords own, torn, filthy, long tattered robes. On his head, he wore a golden flame, the tips bright red with fresh, wet blood. His face had three, long, open gashes, showing where that blood had come from. He wrenched Clarisse up by her arm.

"Ah, _Fire Lord _Zuko…" he paused, thinking. "You should have enjoyed that, as you won't hold that title for much longer. Look at you!" He laughed. "You look like some… _banished prince_!"

Zuko felt the fire build deep inside him. Tongues of flame danced in the air, and he crossed his blades in an 'x.'

"Maybe," he spoke in a low growl, little flames coming from his mouth with every word, "that's because that's what I am!"

"Oh-ho!" Ginn's eyebrows shot up. "Then you renounce your throne?"

"Not. On. Your. Life. Scum!" Zuko growled darkly. "But I'll never stop being who I am, no matter what my title is!"

"Well, then, Fire Lord," Ginn let out a dark laugh, "if you won't renounce your title, I'll just have to take it!"

Zuko, prepared for a fight, was taken aback when jin pulled Clarisse in front of him, pressing a cold blade to her neck.

"Make your choice, Fire Lord!" Ginn cackled. "Renounce your title, or the woman, the baby, and the child in her belly all die! Make your choice!"

Zuko stood, unsure. This brave mother and two tiny babes should no die. But… then, the young Fire Lord did something incredibly hard- he bowed.

"Jin," Zuko spoke, his fiery breath leaving soot-marks on the floor, "you are the lowest of the low. Spawn of underworld. But I cannot allow you to kill them. You're a craven coward for not fighting me, but…" his whole body tensed, and his spirit bucked and roiled, fighting these last words, even if it was only an act. "You have me chained. With your horrendous crimes, you've shackled me. I don't hae a single move left. You win."

Zuko sheathed his blades as Ginn began to laugh.

**(A/N) Zuko IS NOT GIVING UP! Just wait for the next chappy, which will be up in a couple of days. As it is now three in the morning, I will only say please review! I'd really like to hear what you think! **


	11. Chapter 11 Shattering Bones

**(A/N) It is after one in the morning. **

**Anyway, school will be starting again soon, so my goal is to get this fanfic finished **_**within the week.**_** Three more chapters to go, so I think I might be able to manage it. :) **

**The title of the chapter…. Well, it's a theme in this chap. **

**Thanks to my reviewers: KiwiGuy2010, Kimjuni2, 'Ash', and NKSCF! You guys are awesome, as always! **

**Also, NKSCF brought it to my attention (thank you so much!) that I called Ginn 'Jin' a couple of times in the last chap. My apologies. The character was originally named 'Jin', and that's how it's written in my notebook, so I'm not surprised that it actually got typed that way a couple times. The reason I changed it was that I went back and watched some episodes over again, and discovered that the Earth Kingdom girl Zuko goes on a date with was actually names Jin! And we couldn't have that, now could we? So, as the pronunciation was already ingrained in my mind as this character, I just switched the spelling. I read this through a couple of times, but I'm really sorry if I don't catch one or two of those. **

**Dang long explanation. **

**I'm too tired for a disclaimer… reference previous chapters. **

Ginn stalked over, placing one foot on Zuko's head.

"Let's hear it, Fire Lord!" he jeered, shoving Clarisse aside so roughly that she fell; baby Zuko began to cry.

"Fine, Ginn, just fine," Zuko sighed, praying to the Fates that Clarisse would stay down.

One sword came like lightning out of its sheath. Zuko swung it, catching Ginn's ankle with the _blunt_ side of the blade. The bone snapped, and Ginn fell with a scream. His foot, the one that had been on Zuko's head, slid, wrenching the Fire Lord's head back and kicking it so hard he saw stars. He had meant to leap right up, but found himself staggering backwards. Shaking his head furiously and trying to clear his vision, only Clarisse's cry saved Zuko's life.

"Zuko, duck!"

The young Fire Lord ducked and rolled, hearing the roar of flame just above his head. Drawing his other sword, he leaped to his feet, instantly forced to throw up a fiery whirlwind to deflect Ginn's attacks.

Ginn stood, leaning on the ornate bed; Zuko saw a wrapping of fire around his broken ankle. When the flame cast got tight enough, it would cut off all feeling, and Ginn would be able to move without pain.

Suddenly, the direction of Ginn's fire changed, soaring toward Clarisse and baby Zuko. Fire Lord Zuko felt a strange sense of déjà-vu- and thanked the Fates that Ginn couldn't control lightning –as he leaped in front of the mother and babe, dashing the fire-ball apart with one sword. Realizing that Ginn would soon be able to move, Zuko went on the offensive, summoning a fiery whip. He lashed out; Ginn moved his hands back and forth, bending the fire to the left, right, or back on itself. But Zuko had only used the whip as a diversion. Now he leaped up, Ginn forced to bend sharply backward to avoid Zuko's blades.

Ginn unleashed a wave of fire, making Zuko dance back as the Black Flame's leader bounded forward, broken ankle now held fast in its cast of flame. He drew a curved broadsword, swinging it as Zuko with an animal like ferocity. Zuko had difficulty parrying the lethal weapon; it was easily five times as heavy as one of his blades, yet Ginn seemed to have complete control of the massive weapon, adding his own weight to the force of the blows. The young Lord felt like an Airbender up against an Earthbender, forced to leap and dance and strike when he could. Then, everything changed.

Ginn, laughing, swung the huge broadsword in a wide arch, bringing it down with jarring force. Zuko blocked the deadly blow with his left sword, but was forced, a moment later, to add the strength of his right blade. Suddenly, shockingly, and with a resounding _crack_, Zuko's left sword gave out, shattering. The Fire Lord stood for a heartbeat, starring, dumbfounded, at the useless hilt and half-a-sword, until Clarisse's screamed warning snapped him from his horror-induced freeze. He leaped out of the way of the razor-sharp broadsword just in time.

Though Zuko could have easily out-maneuvered Ginn and his large weapon, the Fates were against him. First, the room was small; second, he always had to keep Clarisse behind him, a horrid handicap. Even so, Ginn found it impossible to corner the young Lord. He even found himself with a few new burns and cuts. Still, Zuko couldn't get close enough- without losing something important, such as his head –to do any real damage. Then the fight took one final, horrible turn.

Zuko twisted in the air to avoid a jet of flame, returning one of his won. Then, the exhausted Fire Lord landed awkwardly and staggered, stepping and tripping on one of the grinning skulls. He felt his balance leave him, only for a heartbeat, and knew it was a fatal error. He felt the blunt edge of the heavy broadsword slam into his leg, just inches below his hip. With a cry of agony, Zuko felt his now broken leg crumple beneath him. And he knew the fight was over.

With a smug grin and a snap of his fingers, Ginn summoned all his guards into the room. That's when Zuko saw it: the open door. The hall beyond was devoid of guards.

In that moment, he knew he had won.

Zuko limped to a position in front of Clarisse and baby Zuko. Though he took a stance to suggest protection, he whispered roughly, his voice betraying the unbearable pain he was in.

"There's an opening," he whispered. "Get out of here."

"Still trying to protect the woman and the whelp, hmm?" Ginn asked cruelly, obviously enjoying himself. "I don't think you'll have much luck with that."

"If there's an opening, you should take it," Clarisse whispered insistently. "I know you can make it."

Zuko shook his head, then paused, clinging to consciousness. He took a deep breath, then another. When he answered, his voice was tight and breathy. "So am I, but listen to me: if you and Zuko get away, then I will have won. If not… then I will have lost the honor I fought so hard to gain."

"Zuko…" Clarisse placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Go. NOW!" He pressed the remaining sword into her hand, and leaped at Ginn. It was a poor offensive at best, no more than a clumsy jump with no power behind it. But it served its purpose. It took the last of Zuko's strength, and it was all he could manage to dodge the broadsword as it flew toward him. he landed painfully and heavily, his leg sprawled inwardly in a position it should never have been able to assume.

With a cry, he fell to his side, instantly surrounded again. But, when he looked up, he saw that Clarisse, and baby Zuko, were gone. He allowed himself a tight smile, even though his vision was red and blurred, shrinking quickly. Then, he laughed.

"Ginn, you'll never win. As long as I have my honor, as long as the Fire Nation has its honor, you'll never be Fire Lord. Because you don't know a thing about honor."

Ginn raged. "Shut up, _my Lord_. For you, there is no honor in defeat. I have more honor than you can dream of!"

"No, Ginn," Zuko was confidant. "I have earned my honor. All you have done is drag down the honor of the Firebenders. Ozai all over again." Zuko's head lolled as he fought, blinking hard, but his vision was practically gone.

"Rrg!" Ginn roared, a wave of flame washing over Zuko. A moment later, Zuko felt Ginn's foot slam into his skull, and the Fire Lord saw no more.

**(A/N) Poor Zuko! At least he got out with his honor intact… unlike his leg… **

**Okay, so what did you guys think? Next update in a day or so, please review! **


	12. Chapter 13 Time of Waiting

**(A/N) Hello again! This update is a bit late, but I can guarantee a quick one after this. I go back to school on Monday D: But I'm still going to try and finish this. There are… three chapters left after this one! **

**This chapter was hard to write, because nothing really happens, and I can't really promise anything spectacular like in the last chapter. Still, it was necessary to set the stage for what is going to happen. I hope you all like it! **

**Thank you so much to my reviewers, as always, Kimjuni2 and NKSCF! You guys really make my day! **

**I do not own Avatar! **

With an odd feeling of déjà vu, Zuko realized he should not have woken up. This time, though, there was no comforting scent of Jasmine tea or the click of Pai Sho tiles. The scent that greeted him was one of dank rot, and the sound was a low, collective moaning; the sound of many people in distress. He slowly began to feel his body, and discovered he was hanging uncomfortably. His feet and hands were locked together, and he was practically immobile. Frustration boiled up in him, and he let out a roar, sending fire licking up the moss covered walls.

"Looks like someone's awake," came a familiar voice, followed by a clanging sound.

Zuko's head shot up. He panted, struggling to focus his blurry gaze. Through the bars he could make out a guard, dressed in the Black Flame uniform. His voice, though, gave him away.

"Sokka…" Zuko found that his voice didn't work quite right, dry and hindered with relief.

"Sh-sh-shhh!" Sokka reacted quickly. "Just… hang in there for a while." Zuko heard the smile in his voice. _Even now with the puns…_

"Not a problem," the young Lord growled, jangling the chains slightly.

"You've been out for three days," Sokka informed him.

Zuko felt his eyes widen. "I feel horrible."

"You look worse."

They had no more time to speak. The heavy _clang, clang, clang _of boots coming down the hall interrupted them, and Zuko let his head drop down.

"Hey, newbee! Shift change!" a rough voice called.

"Finally!" Sokka said. "This is so boring!"

"Yeah, can you believe it?" Zuko risked a glance up, memorizing this man's face. "The mighty Fire Lord, reduced to this!"

Zuko couldn't stop himself. He raged forward, sending a huge burst of flame through the bars, though he directed it away from Sokka.

"Damn it!" The guard leaped backward, trying to put out the various fires on his uniform.

Sokka shot Zuko a disapproving glance. Zuko gave a shrug and small grin.

"Put a muzzle on him!" shouted the guard.

Zuko could barely keep the smirk off his face.

Zuko spent the afternoon trying to move as little as possible, since, whenever he moved, he was reminded painfully of his broken leg. When night fell, a new guard came. He walked surprisingly lightly, his boots more like a _tip, tip, tip_.

"Watch him, this one's an animal," the current guard warned the new one.

"Oh, I've dealt with his type before!" a ridiculously young sounding voice boasted, with and exaggerated laugh.

"Alright…" the old guard didn't seem convinced, but the _clang, clang, clang _of his boots slowly receded down the hall.

"Aang!" Zuko called softly, raising his head. The young Avatar raised his helmet for a moment, revealing the bright blue arrow, and winked at Zuko with a grin. Zuko smiled wearily back.

It was reassuring to know his friend was just outside the cell. Somehow, Zuko managed to drift off to sleep. He was woken by a gruff guard's voice.

"Hey, you there! give the prisoner some water!"

"Okay!" Aang replied, sounding all too cheerful.

The real guard walked away. Aang used a long metal pole with a cup at the end to give Zuko some water, but, before he let him drink, Aang bent the water into words.

_The water is drugged. Only drink when Sokka or I give it to you._

Aang let it drop back into the cup, then, as an afterthought, wrote:

_We're waiting for Iroh's signal. You doing okay? _

Zuko nodded; he could wait for his uncle's signal. He knew Iroh would pick the right time. Aang bent the water into a smiley face, and made it wink at Zuko. The young Lord smiled at his friend's attempts to lift his sprits.

He drank thirstily, knowing he would get no other chance. His stomach was painfully empty, but he could deal with that as long as he needed to.

Zuko only grew more and more miserable. He spent most of the say in one position, with his head down, pretending to be drugged. For about an hour each day, he kept his head up. He quickly learned to form tiny letters out of flames, and he and Aang would have long, silent conversations. Aang kept apologizing over and over again about the bonds and apparent lack of food. They spoke about the White Flame, whom Aang had met briefly. They spoke of what they were going to do after all this was over.

On the fifth day, Zuko woke to a cruel world, in every sense of the word. He let out a small groan. The dull pains in his leg and belly were driving him insane. _Uncle,_ he thought. If he had been speaking it might have been described as a whine. _What is taking so long? _

As if to answer his question, Aang appeared outside his cell. The pebbles on the metal ground rearranged themselves into four words:

_Its 2day. _

_Get ready. _

**(A/N) Are you guys ready? Cause this is going to be… explosive. =D **


	13. Chapter 14 Escape

**(A/N) I think this is the fastest I've ever updated… **

**Well, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. We have appearances from all the gang in here, I hope I did okay. Toph… sigh. She has like, two lines and I still don't feel that I got her right. Katara I think I did okay on, though. **

**Thanks to my reviewers Kimjuni2 and NKSCF! **

**I do not own Avatar. **

It was about sun high when the chaos started. But even before that, the small grate above Zuko's cell was removed. It wasn't nearly large enough for a person to get in, but a snake of water slid inside. The words they formed were a lot clearer than Aang's.

_Hold still. I'm going to heal your leg._

Zuko decided to surprise Katara by sending up little flaming words:

_That you, Katara. _

He could almost hear the smirk in her next watery words.

_That's new._

Zuko found himself smiling. Katara's water glowed softly, and the Fire Lord felt his bones shifting and knitting together. Katara's watery words. Formed a disgruntled question:

_What were you doing after you broke this? The bones are all over the place!" _

Zuko chose to assume that it was a rhetorical question. A few heartbeats went by, and Katara's water withdrew, the bone completely healed.

_Your circulation is terrible. You're gonna have trouble at first, but that will go away after you start moving. _

_Thanks. See u soon._

Sokka appeared outside the cell a little while later.

"Let go! Let go of me!" Toph's voice reached Zuko. Sokka was pretending to force her to walk in front of him, with her hands behind her back. As they passed Zuko's cell, Sokka released one of her hands. The hand came up and then down, and Zuko felt his metal bonds weaken to the point of breaking. Toph turned in his direction and smiled. The young Lord wrote the '_thanks_' on the floor with his foot, knowing she could feel it.

Toph nodded and smiled once again before resuming her mock struggles.

Finally, the shifts changed for what Zuko knew to be the last time. Aang came, and stood still for a moment. Then, he bent the water into one word:

_NOW! _

With a flourish, Aang tossed off the helmet and robes, revealing his staff hidden beneath. It was a simple matter for Zuko to snap the now strands of metal holding him. He stood too fast, though, and a wave of dizziness overtook him, his legs feeling like rubber. He leaned against the wall for a moment, and then heard keys in the lock. Looking up, he saw Sokka opening the door.

"Are you okay?" the Water Tribe boy asked worriedly.

"Do I look okay to you?" Zuko growled. "I'll be fine in a minute!"

Suddenly, Katara skidded around the corner.

"There are guards coming!" she panted. "And Ginn is at their head!"

Zuko felt a sudden strength flood him. He pushed away from the wall.

"Ginn is _mine_," he growled.

"There's no way you can fight Ginn!" Sokka objected.

"I have to do this," Zuko insisted. "This is my _honor._"

"Come on, not with the honor again," Toph sounded exasperated. Then, she produced his two blades. "You'll at least need these."

Zuko picked up his swords, examining the left one. "You fixed them?" he asked, his voice husky.

"Yeah, I figured you might need them." The Earthbender shrugged. "You know, to go regain your honor or whatever."

Zuko remembered very clearly, later on, thinking: _I do not like hugs, but, right now, I really want to hug these people. _

A moment later, he got his wish.

"Hey, you guys! We're all back together!" Aang came barreling into the cell. Glomming onto Sokka and Katara, he initiated a 'group hug.' Zuko joined it with little hesitation.

"I'll be back soon," the young Lord told his friends.

"Are you sure you can fight?" Katara asked.

"I'm sure."

"Okay, then. Meet us by the cliff just outside," Sokka told him.

"Okay." Then, he was gone.

Ginn met the Fire Lord alone, in a large chamber near the exit. When Zuko skidded into the room, he heard a single pair of hands producing a rhythmic clapping.

"Congratulations, Fire Lord Zuko. I honestly didn't think you could pull something like this off."

"Shut up, Ginn," Zuko said softly. "It's over."

"Oh no, Fire Lord Zuko," Ginn began to cackle. He drew his giant broadsword. "It's only just begun."

**(A/N) It's only just begun… **

**No really, I might get another chapter up tonight! Or, maybe tomorrow… since it's like 10:30… but it'll be up in an hour or two! Haha, it's unlikely that anyone will read this by then… **


	14. Chapter 15 Alive

**(A/N) Hi again! It is tomorrow, more specifically 1 am. **

**This chapter, I think, is one of the best. The chapter before last (I can't remember the number… I could look it up but I'm too lazy…) when Zuko fought Ginn was awesome, but I like this one, too. **

**Chapter titles can be deceiving. **

**I'll skip the thanks this time, as I only posted… a couple of hours ago! **

**I do not own Avatar. I believe I announced that… three or so hours ago. **

"Prepare yourself, Ginn," Zuko growled, twirling his double swords. His head felt light, hunger gnawed at him, and his legs still didn't feel quite right; his blades, too, felt strangely heavy. Still, he didn't waver in his conviction.

Ginn laughed. "Have you looked at yourself lately? You've been in confinement for a week! No food, you haven't even stood in that time! And you plan to _fight me?_"

Zuko felt rage boil in him. All this man had done… all the people he had beaten down…

"I'm stronger," Zuko's voice trembled with rage, "than you'll ever be."

"Show me!" Ginn leaped up, spinning the huge broad-sword, a torrent of fire appearing around it.

Zuko leaped aside, but felt his body hesitate. He landed awkwardly, and was forced to duck and roll to avoid losing his head. Coming to his feet, he danced to the side, half to regain his balance. Cursing, he brought up his blades moving them left, then right, to deflect Ginn's fire. His foot twisted awkwardly, and he found himself rolling again to avoid Ginn's web of flame.

"Dance, little _Airbender_, dance!" Ginn cackled, radiating arrogance.

"Is that supposed to be an insult?" Zuko roared, his mind going to Aang. He sprang up, somersaulting over Ginn, crossing his blades and coming within an inch of Ginn's neck. The leader of the Black Flame bent sharply backwards to avoid getting his neck severed. Zuko landed perfectly; a fraction of a second later, he executed a perfect spin-kick and sent a flash of fire at Ginn.

"Oh-ho!" Ginn leaped back, his hand on a new burn on his shoulder. "Looks like you're worth making sport of after all!"

"SHUT UP!" Zuko roared, spinning and twisting, almost taking Ginn's head several times. "I am Fire Lord Zuko, not some animal for you to amuse yourself with!"

Ginn leaped up, swinging the broadsword toward Zuko, but the Fire Lord swung his blades, deflecting the massive sword and dragging Ginn off balance. Ginn rolled backwards to avoid the lethal twin blades.

"You know," Ginn's conversational voice was considerably less chatty and more out of breath, "I'm really," he paused, leaping up to avoid a rush of flame, "surprised that I," he ducked to one side, Zuko's swords slipping past his head, "had to go to such lengths, kidnapping Mai, I mean."

Zuko swept one leg out, meaning to trip Ginn, but the leader of the Black Flame leaped up, swinging his sword. Zuko leaned to the side, jabbing out with his own weapons and forcing Ginn to stumble awkwardly backward. Indeed, the more Zuko fought, the better he felt. If nothing else, his fury and determination provided the drive to keep his body moving.

"There was a woman," Ginn continued, "that I was sure would bring you here." He whipped up a flame, deflecting Zuko's own fiery attack. "But then again, I never considered," he paused, parrying Zuko's blades. An insane grin played at the corners of his mouth. They locked eyes for a moment; Zuko's eyes were a flaming, molten gold. "I never took into account that you might not know…

"That your mother is alive."

Zuko froze, the exact response Ginn was hoping for. He swung the broadsword, cackling, poised to take off Zuko's head. But he never got the chance.

In one blindingly fast movement, Zuko tripped Ginn and yanked the broadsword out of his hands with the double blades. It went spiraling away, jabbing into the wall. Ginn's eyes grew wide, and he back peddled away from the young Lord. Before he knew quite what had happened, he found his back up against the wall, cold steal pressed against his neck. Zuko's swords were crossed; one quick shift of them, and Ginn would find his neck severed.

Zuko felt rage and despair burn deep inside him, hotter than any flame. _Mother…_ He jabbed his blades a hair's breadth farther, watching as blood trickled down the sleek metal.

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW OF MY MOTHER?" Zuko roared, his eyes molten gold, the tears starting to come. "Where IS SHE?"

Ginn smiled, but did not speak. A moment later, though, he felt it become considerably harder to breath.

"Tell me what you know," Zuko growled, his eyes blazing like the hottest fires of the underworld, all the while boiling tears searing down his face.

Ginn, suddenly realizing that his life was in very real danger, decided that it was best to tell the young Lord everything.

"My guards," he choked out, and Zuko released a bit of the pressure, "my guards found her wandering in the wastelands. They brought her here, and spread rumors. I thought for sure they would lead you here."

"So where is she?" Zuko's voice was now low, dangerously calm.

"Long g-gone," Ginn said. "When it was obvious that I would need to make a bolder move, I let one of my guards except the bribe she offered him."

_So she's alive… "_How long ago was this?" Zuko demanded, though his voice was scarcely a whisper.

"I-it couldn't have been more than a month ago," Ginn assured him.

A sudden dizziness overcame Fire Lord Zuko. He cracked one hilt over Ginn's head, rendering the man unconscious, before he leaned heavily on the wall, panting, his head spinning. _Alive…_

"Alive,"

**(A/N) Was there anyone who could have expected that? **

**I think that now would be a good time to mention that there will be a sequel to this fic! :) It shall be called 'Trials of the Fire Lord Book Two Son of Evil.' =3 **

**I'll probably post the last chapter later today (after I sleep). **


	15. Chapter 16 Loose Ends

**(A/N) Okay, so I could give some half-baked excuse about computer troubles (which I did have) or family issues (which I also had), but the unglamorous truth is that I had writer's block. At first when I wrote it, it was a happy all's-well ending… but I ended up hating that. After that… I just couldn't seem to get the emotion and dialogue quite right… I'm so sorry that this was so long coming… That always seems to happen… I run into trouble in the last chapter of the blasted story… That's not the point though. **

**So many thanks to NKSCF and Kimjuni2 who have supported me all through this! *hugs* Getting your reviews always made my day! **

**Wow… 16 chapters, 50 reviews and 1,903 hits later… this is over… wow… *shocked* Well, we've always got the sequel! **

**For disclaimer, reference any of the previous 15 chapters. **

Fire Lord Zuko staggered up the tunnel, one hand pressed to the wall. The adrenalin and fury were long gone; the young Lord found it harder and harder to put one foot in front of the other. Exhaustion and agonizing hunger were finally catching up to him, making his body feel strangely detached. Long before he reached the exit, he heard Toph calling, "He's coming, he's coming!" He had no doubt that she had been monitoring the fight. He pushed away from the wall, knowing that she could feel that, too.

The bright sunlight hurt Zuko's eyes. He felt as though he was emerging, exhausted, from the underworld, somehow alive, against all the odds. There was something thrilling about this feeling; there was also something utterly draining. Squinting, he didn't make out anything until it was too late.

"Oof!" He found himself knocked off his feet by three little bodies.

"Lord Zuko! Zuko's back!" the three children cheered.

Zuko was happy to see the children, but it also hurt incredibly to have them on top of him. When Clarisse's lightly chastising voice called them over, it was a huge relief. He sat up, legs folded, one hand to his pounding head.

"Need a hand?" A gentle voice soothed Zuko's frayed nerves. The young Lord looked; Iroh stood above him, offering a hand. Zuko grasped it.

Hauling his adopted son up, Iroh grasped Zuko in a warm hug. Zuko tensed, feeling awkward for a moment; then, he relaxed, hugging his uncle back.

A week later, Zuko stood, leaning on the balcony overlooking the palace courtyard. Below him, the children of the White Flame, except Shanna, were sparing with their new teachers. Above him, Aang, the last to leave the palace, was gliding in lazy spirals. It had taken a fraction of the time to get back here on Appa; Zuko's servants and guards had been appalled at the shape their Fire Lord was in. They had confined him- or tried to –to his room. But he had no intentions of ever being trapped- anywhere –ever again.

Aang glided close past his window, making a motion with one hand. Zuko cocked his head. Aang clearly wanted him come down to the courtyard. Furrowing his brow, Zuko went waved once in acknowledgment. Then, he went over to where a Fire Nation banner hung on his wall. Behind it rested the entrance to a staircase that Toph had 'installed' for him. Quite useful when one had three guards posted outside one's door.

Lighting a torch, Zuko climbed quickly down the stone steps. He couldn't get Ursa off his mind. His mother appeared more and more often in his dreams; he even saw her in the waking world. Like now. He could almost hear her footsteps just behind him in the dark tunnel.

Shaking his head firmly, he extinguished the torch, opened the door, and stepped out into the bright yard. He was slightly surprised when he saw not only Aang waiting for him, but Iroh and Mai, too. Now wary, he walked over to meet them.

Iroh got to the point. "Zuko, something else happened during that battle, didn't it? Something that you're not telling us about."

Zuko blinked. "No…" he said, though his voice wavered slightly.

"Zuko…" Aang began, in his voice so innocent with youth; the youth Zuko wished he could have. "Zuko, we're worried about you. You've been so… brooding; melancholy."

"You've been acting like me," Mai clarified.

Zuko fidgeted. "Ginn told me something…" he said softly, almost afraid to say it out loud.

"Zuko…" Iroh's voice sounded parentally stern, "what did he tell you?"

Zuko sighed heavily. He hadn't wanted anyone to know about his mother because he was afraid of what would happen after that. He was unsure of how any of them would react; would they stop him from going to find her? Or just the opposite: push him into it before he was ready? As it so often was, it just seemed easier to keep it to himself, at least for the time being. But now, it looked as though he had no choice.

Another sigh. "He told me… that Mother is alive."

Iroh's eyes widened, and the older Fire Bender's legs gave out. Zuko, alarmed and shocked, dropped down next to his uncle.

"Ozai told me… she was dead…" Iroh breathed. "He told me he killed her…"

Now Zuko stumbled backwards. "He told you… he told you what? You knew something, and you didn't tell me?"

"I didn't want you to panic!" Iroh snapped. "I knew it was just as likely as anything that he was lying!"

Zuko took a deep breath, vowing not to let his temper get away from him. "Alright, alright…" He paused, ordering his chaotic thoughts as best he could.

"So what are you going to do?"

Zuko looked over at Mai in surprise. His girlfriend's face was more blank than normal. So blank, in fact, that Zuko knew she was in some sort of pain.

"What do you mean?" he asked, suddenly completely focused on Mai and her feelings, not even his own.

Mai looked down. "I mean, are you going to leave?"

So that was what she was getting at.

"I don't mind if you do," she sniffed flippantly, but Zuko saw through the charade. She minded if he did; she didn't want him to leave.

For a moment, Zuko was torn. His mother was _alive_! He wanted, more than anything to find her.

But his responsibilities lay here.

Zuko sighed. "No, I'm not going to leave. Not right away, at least."

Mai shrugged and looked away. "Whatever."

Zuko shook his head slowly, fighting down his mounting frustration. "Mai…"

"Get away from me," she said bitingly.

Zuko looked down, bitter bile rising in his throat. What was he supposed to do? Leave Mai? Or forget about his mother? This was why he hadn't wanted to tell them.

Aang looked from Zuko to Mai and back again. Iroh shot him a plaintive glance that said: _you're the Avatar, and Zuko's friend. Do something! _

Aang cleared his throat nervously. "Well… um…" he made a helpless gesture at Iroh.

Iroh sighed. "The Avatar… is asking _me _to do his job." Shaking his head slowly, Iroh came forward.

"Zuko! Mai!" He commanded their attention. "Listen, now. Zuko, you have two people who need you, Mai and Ursa. One, though, is right in front of you." He turned around. "Mai, you love Zuko. But loving him means you want him to be happy, correct? Can you tell him to forget about his mother?"

Mai and Zuko both looked down. Iroh felt a brief flare of pride in his nephew; he could see Zuko's shoulders trembling slightly with suppressed emotion, and could tell that his nephew was trying very hard not to start screaming. He made a small soothing sound.

In that moment, Zuko knew where he needed to be.

But he needed to be in two places.

A hand touched his shoulder. Zuko turned to see Mai. Her eyes were unusually soft.

"If you need to go, I'll understand."

Zuko looked down, his body starting to shake. Slowly, he put a hand on one of Mai's shoulders, then rested his forehead against the other.

"Thank you…" he murmured, and he felt her sigh beneath him.

When the young Lord stepped back, he looked into her dark eyes. "Thank you," he repeated, "but I won't be going. Not now, at least. Now, I'm needed here."

Mai's eyes shimmered with gratitude for a moment, and then she looked away, embarrassed. Zuko sighed.

"Mother… will come in time. I _will _find her."

Iroh moved to his nephew's side. "I know you will. And I'm proud of you."

Zuko nodded wordlessly. He turned his face upwards, looking at the clear blue summer sky.

_I'm coming, Mother. But right now, I need to be Fire Lord. I need to restore my Nation's honor. _

And Zuko knew that she would be proud, too.

**(A/N) Sweet merciful cake that took long enough. Was it worth it? I hope you guys will watch for Trials of the Fire Lord Book II: Son of Evil. That'll be coming soon! Anyone who review this chap or has faved/subscribed will get a message when that comes out! Once again, hope you enjoyed it! =^^= **


End file.
